Team Heroes - Prologue
by darcymorgan75
Summary: It's the year 2078 and we watch as a masked avenger does good by taking down evil on a search for the man who killed his past. Just letting everyone know this is my first fan-fiction and i'll be uploading 1 chapter per week because i'm still doing High School at the moment. Anyways, hope you enjoy it!


The night had finally set; all was quiet, and all was at peace. Except for the bank, east from the City Centre. One moment the doors were closed and everything was locked up for the night, and the next saw the front doors exploding in tiny shreds as men of the Money King's gang rushed into the bank with their guns and bags, prepared for a quick get-away robbery. Just as this was occurring, about 10 miles from the bank was the downtown area, where citizens where sleeping in their apartments, without any realisation of what was occurring outside, footsteps could be heard rushing over top of the buildings. And even though the footsteps were moving quickly, and quietly, not a being was awoken by it. Undenounced to anyone, was a mysterious figure rushing across the building tops, jumping over streets; alleyways; and buildings, heading towards the east of the City Centre, which was where the bank robbery was taking place.

"C'mon guys, this bank aint gonna rob itself. We got a job to do, Hurry!" exclaimed one of the robbers.

"Yea, yea. We know; just keep quiet and help us get all this loot before the cops show up." Replied one of the other robbers.

Just then from one of the rooftops above appeared, the mysterious figure. The figure just stood there for some time, looking down into the street below where the bank was. The figure then faced its right hand towards the vehicle sitting next to the bank, which was the robbers get-away vehicle. Suddenly, a small rocket appeared on top of the right hand; and was prepared to fire. Whilst the figure's right hand was preparing to fire a rocket at the vehicle, the figure's left hand moved towards its left ear, tapping a small gadget, before starting to speak.

"Calling mission control, over." Quietly spoke the figure.

"read you loud and clear. What's your status?" replied a voice from the gadget on the figure's left ear.

"Targets have been located. Waiting for permission to attack, over."

"Permission granted, fire when ready."

"Rodger that. Over and out." Spoke the figure calmly, before settling in an attack position, prepared to fire.

Suddenly, the small rocket launched off the figure's right hand and blasted towards the vehicle, just as the men were loading all the money, and gold into the van. One man, heard something and turned around to see what it was; but by the time he did it was too late, as he saw the rocket plummeting towards the van, only metres away. The man's eyes widened in shock as he saw the rocket and before he could say anything, the rocket flew past, into the van, and exploded sending some the men flying in different directions, whilst the van burnt to the ground in flames taking some of the men with it! One man, was sent at least 20 meters backwards as he collapsed onto the street, after being flung backwards with immense force! Suddenly, he slowly turned around to see a mysterious figure land onto the ground, creating a small movement in the earth, making it feel like a small earthquake! The robber was in shock, and quickly reached for his pocket to grab a wireless telephone, before screaming into it with total shock.

"Code Red, repeat code red; We're being attacked!" Shouted the robber into the walkie talkie with every breath he had.

No sooner after he had finished talking, he looked up in distress and horror to see a gun facing his forehead. He gulped and took his very last breath as the gun fired sending a bullet straight through his skull, sending him falling to the ground with blood spewing out of his head. The mysterious figure walked forward towards the Robber, grabbing the walkie off his dead hands before spitting onto him. Then, whoever was on the other side of the walkie talkie heard a mysterious deep voice come through.

"You think you'll be let off that easy; well think again. You can run for all your life but wherever you go your no longer safe. Because I will find you, and make you pay for everything you've done! One by one, your men will fall until you're the last man standing. And I will make you feel the pain, you made feel when I watched my entire family die!"

"Who the hell is this? If you come anywhere within 100 metres of me, I will send my men to kill you personally, you hear me!" Boomed a voice from the other side of the walkie talkie.

The Mysterious figure just Laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked the stranger from the walkie talkie.

"don't even try to send your men to kill me. By the time, they do, they'll already be dead. So, you better stop robbing banks, and attacking this city before I start getting serious. Let this be a warning to you, a warning… from the Black Guitarist!"


End file.
